The 9th Day of Christmas
by Loverly Light
Summary: AU. Light and Kiyomi visit Wammy's for Christmas. LightXKiyomi, LXMisa, NearXLinda, one-sided MelloXKiyomi.


**The Ninth Day of Christmas**

A bitter wind whipped through the air, tearing through the tree's spindly branches as the young Japanese couple looked up at the imposing mansion.

Kiyomi Takada shivered in the cold and pulled her jacket closer around herself. Why did Light insist on going to England to visit friends for Christmas? Frankly, Takada was surprised that his parents would allow a 15-year-old boy to go halfway around the world for the holidays. She knew her parents wouldn't care, but Light… well, Light had a good family.

Kiyomi sighed as her boyfriend knocked against the dark wooden door once more, then diverted her eyes to the piles of snow lying nearby. Why on earth had she agreed to come with him…?

A slight smile grew over her face. Because she loved him, that's why. She would do almost anything to just be near him, even this.

"Light, what's going on? Why isn't anyone coming?" Kiyomi asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it's a big house, I'm sure someone's coming…" Light responded, stepping back to stand next to his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I guess I'm just a little nervous." Kiyomi admitted.

"Don't be; they're great. A little weird, but still nice."

Before Kiyomi could respond, the heavy doors swung open a crack. A young boy who looked like he couldn't be more than 12 years old with long blond hair peered out at them from around a corner.

"Oh, it's you two. L told me you'd be coming. Hurry up so I can get back to work." The boy stated simply, pushing the doors open fully. Kiyomi and Light exchanged glances, then Light shrugged and walked inside. Kiyomi shook her head and followed slowly.

"Uh, want me to hang up your coat, or something…?" Kiyomi started at the sound, then glanced back to the boy still standing at the door, looking at her awkwardly.

Kiyomi blinked, realizing it was a lot warmer inside.

"Sure, thank you very much," she smiled at him, then shrugged off her coat and handed it to him.

Mello stared dumbfounded at the beautiful dark-haired girl as she walked after Light, who had knowingly made a beeline for the kitchen. He poked his head into a nearby room and dropped her coat on a nearby chair before scurrying to the kitchen himself. She… she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He had heard about Light having a girlfriend, but didn't imagine she would be so pretty…

Mello frowned as he stepped into the golden glow of the kitchen light. There was one problem. This goddess was the girlfriend of Light I'm-the-hottest-guy-in-existence,-girls-faint-when-I-walk-by Yagami.

"I'm going to steal her away from you one of these days, just you wait." The boy muttered softly.

"Oh, smitten with Light's girlfriend? Give it up, they seem smitten with each other. Besides, isn't she, like, sixteen or something?"

"So what, Matt?" Mello snapped to his young friend who was, as usual, playing one of his video games instead of helping with the cooking.

"So she's way too old for you."

"I'm 13, Matt!"

"Just barely. Beside's that still too much of an age gap. Why don't you go for Sayu instead? She's your age, isn't she?"

Mello wrinkled his nose. "No thanks. She's kinda cute, but I don't care for her."

"Suit yourself." Matt shrugged, then turned his attention back to his game.

"Shouldn't you be helping to cook? And what about Near— he's supposed to help now, too." Mello griped as he got back to work on the cookies he had been interrupted from. "How am I supposed to prove my superiority in cooking if he won't even compete."

"Eh, he's probably hiding. Besides… superior cooking skills?"

"Well, he's beaten me at everything else," Mello griped, then got back to work.

* * *

"Light-kun! It's great to see you!" Misa cheered, waving as her friend entered the room… with Kiyomi. Misa frowned slightly, but soon shook it off. She had once been rivals with Takada for Light's affections, but realized she was just friends with Light and was glad he was happy with someone. And she wasn't jealous. After all, she had a much superior boyfriend.

"Hello, Light-kun, Takada-san," L greeted.

"Hi Misa, L… uh, L?"

"What is it, Light-kun?"

"What's Mikami doing here?"

"Mikami-san is cooking," L replied, glancing at the law student as he was mixing up some brownies.

"Yeah, but… oh, never mind."

"You two are going to cook also, aren't you?" L asked, cocking his head slightly at the pair.

"Sure thing, Ryuzaki."

L nodded, then turned to his girlfriend.

"What do you think of the sugar cookie dough?"

Misa shook her head. "I'm not going to eat the dough, Ryuzaki it has raw eggs in it, and—" Misa was cut off as L swiped some of the dough of the side of the bowl with a finger and stuck it in her mouth.

"Hmm… it does taste good." Misa admitted, pulling L's finger away.

"Very sweet," L agreed, eating some of the dough himself.

"No sweeter than me, right?" the supermodel asked, batting her eyes becomingly at the detective.

L put a finger to his lips in thought. Sweets… Misa. Sweets… Misa. Which was better?

"Um…"

"Gee Ryuzaki, this shouldn't be so hard." Misa griped, looking annoyed.

"I prefer you," L decided, hugging her from behind. Misa closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki."

* * *

Near sat behind the counter, listening to everything that was going on. Soon Takada was about to put some cookies in the oven, when Light saw some dough on he cheek and went to wipe it off, then Mello started yelling at him. Near shook his head, then stuck a candy cane in his mouth and hugged the plushie of herself "Auntie Misa" had given him. He looked of at the girl who he was holding hands with.

"Good thing we're avoiding all that drama, right Linda?"

Linda blushed, then gave her crush's hand a squeeze.

"Yup."

* * *

Author's Notes: This takes place in an alternate universe during 2001, so L is 22, Mikami is 19, Misa is 17, Takada 16, Light 15, Mello 13, Matt and Linda 11, and Near 10. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
